


Change of Fate

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dick became a Cop, Gen, Never Been Robin AU, Tim is a Mini Oracle, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Dick never became Batman's first partner, instead Barbara did and then Jason. Then Stephanie replaced him.</p><p>(Note: May not be continued.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s like he came back just to ruin my life,” Stephanie complained, her fist sinking into the pliable training gear.

Tim winced at the force of the hit but managed to keep his footing. He straightened himself, holding the training pads a little higher. “I highly doubt that. He didn’t know you before the accident," he offered, knowing that, as he said it, it was just a token set of words.

Stephanie snorted, pulling her hand back for another hard hit. “So when he got back he changed his mind from ‘let’s ruin Batman’ to ‘let’s see how miserable we can make Robin’.”

“Maybe he’s jealous.”

The next hit went a little off target, slamming into Tim’s shoulder and knocking him to the side. He stumbled away, a small groan of pain escaping him. He’d been hit a large number of times by Stephanie Brown, Spoiler-turned-Robin and the newest trainee of Batman. Yet every time it took him by surprise; leaving him with a large number of bruises as well.

“Jealous of what?” Stephanie demanded, fist raised as if to threaten a good answer out of him.

“Well…” Tim started, rubbing his shoulder with the training pad. “He wore the Robin symbol first. It's his more than it's Batman's.”

“So? I’m wearing it now,” Stephanie stated, crossing her arms.

“Look at it from his perspective. Let’s take Spoiler. You made that hero, that title. How would you feel if someone you didn’t know took it on and started wearing it like it was theirs.”

“First off,” Stephanie started, lifting a finger. “I wouldn’t mind if someone else started wearing Spoiler. I’d be pretty damn honored. And secondly… Who would want it?”

Tim sighed, leaning down to set the gear on the ground. “It was a hypothetical. Robin is a big title, one that Jason created on his own but under and connected to Batman. It’s got to be hard to see someone else wearing it. Especially after... What happened.”

Stephanie shook her head, frowning deeply. “It’s a title not a life line," she pointed out.

“For him it was. Come on, give him some slack. He did come back from the dead.”

“Doesn’t give him the right to act like an ass.”

Tim chuckled. “Maybe not. Why don’t you try talking to him?”

Stephanie shoved him with one hand, rolling her eyes. “Now you’re talking crazy,” she muttered, helping him to stand straight again. “Come on, let’s keep training.”

Tim let the subject be, but he could tell from how hard Stephanie was hitting and how focused it was that she wasn’t letting it out of her mind. She fought hard when she had something pushing her actions. And being harassed by the previous Robin seemed like a good enough reason. He’d hear more about it in two days, when she asked him to join for another training session.

That’s how he heard everything that was going on in her life.

It used to be Freshmen Chemistry class, now it was Oracle ordered training time.

Things had changed pretty dramatically in the last four years. Stephanie had managed to upgrade from just a suburban vigilante to the sidekick of one of the most feared heroes on the planet. She had worked hard to prove herself to a man who was drowning in his created madness. Now she was running her own group of teenaged superheroes and solving a large majority of crimes that the Gotham PD couldn’t.

She was more than just Stephanie Brown, freshman at Gotham University. She was Robin, Girl Wonder and Batman’s partner. She was a force to be reckoned with and Tim never forgot that.

But there were something’s that even she couldn’t handle. Then again, no one in the vigilante community could quite get over what had happened.

Jason Todd, the first Robin, the original Boy Wonder had come back from the dead. After a rather horrid accident that left Batman reeling in the pits of insanity, he had returned. It wasn’t a nice return either. He’d come back, demanding something that only Batman could grant. Something no one else understand.

From what Stephanie had said, the first Robin was none too pleased to see her. He’d left her well enough alone but whenever their paths happened to cross he was irritable and combative. It had made Stephanie’s patrol nights harsh, to the point of over exhaustion.

There wasn’t much Tim could offer. He wasn’t a vigilante. He’d never taken up the mask or the mantle. It wasn’t his place to get involved. As far as Bruce Wayne or Jason Todd knew, he was just a random Gotham elite who was ignorant to their true identities. Still, Stephanie was his best friend and he’d be damned if he did nothing to help her.

“I think I’ll talk to him,” Stephanie uttered, jerking Tim out of his thoughts.

“You will?” He gaped at her, stunned.

“Yeah, it couldn’t hurt. Right?”

Tim nodded slowly. Although he was sure that a former dead sidekick could do quite a lot to make sure it hurt. Without many options, he let Stephanie do as she wished. She was far stronger than he could ever hope to be anyway.

“Just be careful,” he pleaded.

-/-

“Hey! Red Hood, I want to talk to you,” Robin shouted over the rooftops.

If Tim knew that this was her approach to conversation, he’d lecture her into an early grave. But subtle and careful, tip-toe talking wasn’t her style.

Red Hood paused on the roof across from her and turned to look. Even from behind the mask, she could see his disdain. It was in the set of his shoulders, the tension in his neck and back. He didn’t approve of her and probably never would. That was something she just couldn’t stand.

“What do you want, tiny bird?” He asked, crossing his arms.

Well, at least he stayed. That was a start.

Stephanie straightened herself up, almost puffing out her chest. Barring her shoulders, she stomped over to his roof top. “Why do you hate me?” She demanded without delay.

“Hate you? I don’t hate you,” came the almost shocked reply.

“Then why do you seem determined to ruin my life?”

“I’m not. I’m just trying to get you to stop wearing that,” he answered, nodding to the R on her chest.

Stephanie glanced down as if to check on her outfit. She looked back up, mouth pulled in a frown and eyebrow raised. “What? A skirt? I thought it looked good on me.”

“Not the skirt, moron. The symbol,” he snapped, shaking his head.

“I rather like it. And I’m not going to stop wearing it until I’m done with it,” she stated, tone unwavering and very sure.

“Or until it’s done wearing you.”

“Oh, deep,” she mocked, hands dropping onto her hips.

He growled, low and inhuman. “You think this is a joke,” he hissed, stalking up to her. If he expected her to back down, she would do no such thing. They were almost nose to nose before he spoke again. “I made that symbol. I created it. And it destroyed me. I failed it. Failed to keep it strong. And you’ll fail too. You’ll be killed just like I was.”

Stephanie blinked at him. She certainly didn’t think he’d launch into that kind of tirade. It took a second before she could respond. “Times are different. We’re better protected now.”

Jason shook his head, hard and fast as if getting rid of past nightmares. “You can’t protect yourself from this insanity.”

“Would you stop with this philosophy bullshit,” she complained, shoving him back. “You died, Jason. You came back. The symbol of Robin didn’t change. Life goes on.”

Jason stared at her, the blank slate of a mask unmoving.

“You forgave Bruce and have nothing to hate me for. So, do you think, for once we could go without the fighting? I’d like to have one nice patrol without you coming along and ruining it,” she ranted, steadily pushing him backwards with each sentence. “I’m Robin now. You’re the Red Hood. Times are different and we’ve changed. Just let it go.”

Silence followed after her words. The mask didn’t change. He didn’t speak. She took in steadying breathes, trying to reorient herself after saying so much. So many things she didn’t think she’d really ever say.

“You’re different from me, I’ll give you that,” Jason said, finally. He stepped back, towards the edge of the wall. “Maybe we’ll talk later. For now, the Bat is looking for you.”

Stephanie looked back to where he gestured. “He’s not…” She looked around and groaned when she didn’t see Jason. “Shoot. I shouldn’t have looked, stupid.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tim was used to getting calls in the middle of the night. After befriending Stephanie he’d quickly become accustomed to it. Even late night visits weren’t that unusual. Frankly, with his insomnia, he welcomed them.

That particular night, however, he was unsure if he still welcoming the phone call.

“Oracle, how did you get my personal phone?” He asked, dumbfounded when it wasn't Stephanie's voice that answered him.

“Please,” the computer-disguised voice did little to cover the amusement. “You should ask better questions, Tim.”

Tim sighed, sitting up in bed and carding his hand through his bangs. “Either you finally got through my security systems or Stephanie told you.”

“Bit of both, actually. She was talking about an informant and slipped your name just as I was getting into your files.”

“Well, no harm I suppose," he mumbled but he was already formulating a plan to kill Steph the next time he saw her.

“None at all. But I need your help," Oracle continued, derailing his planning for the time being.

Tim sat up a little, much more awake. “You do?”

“I do. Your information up until now has been very useful. From what Stephanie has told me, you’re quite the little detective.”

“It’s a hobby,” he mumbled, sheepish.

“Modesty is a nice trait. Right now though I need to use your status as one of the Gotham Elite.”

Tim pushed himself off of the bed, moving over to the computer as she spoke. He joggled the mouse to wake his system back up. “My status?” He repeated, tucking the phone against his shoulder and typing quickly. “What for?”

“One of your guests for tomorrow night’s charity may or may not be involved in human trafficking,” Oracle explained. Her tone was clipped and serious yet fuzzy with technological distortion. If she was asking for help it meant neither she nor Batman could get clues on the person in question.

“Gotham elite have many secrets Oracle. Human trafficking would be the most innocent of them,” Tim replied, pulling up files on his computer. “Which guest?”

“Rebbeca Filone,” she provided.

Tim looked over the lists and guest information. “The daughter of William Filone, owner of the Gotham printing company GoTech?”

“That’d be her," Oracle confirmed.

“Why her and not her father?”

“That’s where the clues have led.”

Tim knew he wasn’t going to get much else from Oracle. He’d learned early on that he was only going to get the very basic from anyone in the vigilante community. They tended to keep everything close to the vest, for safety he was sure. It wasn’t his place to stick his nose and sniff about anyway. He had better learn to live on scraps. Still, it pulled another sigh from him. “Okay. I’ll look into her.”

“Stephanie will help you. She knows a little more on the situation.”

Tim hummed an agreement noise. “And will Barbara Gordon be there,” he asked, rather pointedly.

“Don’t push your luck, young man. If you help me on this we’ll talk more about what you know and how you can help me.”

“All right. Thank you, Oracle.”

She hung up after a slight good bye.

Tim lowered his phone. There was a second before his thoughts caught up to him. Oracle had called him. The unknown, hidden force behind the vigilante information network needed his help. It was enough to excite his best childhood dreams. He knew far too much about these heroes who didn’t even know he existed. Maybe his knowledge would finally get used.

“Hey, you look happy,” Stephanie greeted, slipping through his window.

“Do I? Sorry.” Tim schooled his expression back to normal. He just barely managed to not jump when she arrived. He looked over the woman standing in his bedroom. “You look unhappy.”

Stephanie shrugged, peeling off her mask. “I’m not sure how my meeting with Jason went," she admitted after hurling the mask at Tim's bed.

“So you talked to him?”

Stephanie nodded as she unclicked her belts and pushed off her boots. “Yeah. We didn’t fight. He just said something weird and left.”

“Weird how?” Tim gathered up her uniform pieces as she took them off. He’d installed a secret drawer in his closet for just such a reason.

“He said I was different from him and then said we might talk later,” she explained. “Mind if I borrow this?” She held up one of Tim’s baggy t-shirts.

“Go ahead. So, that’s good. Right? Whatever you ranted at him seemed to have gotten him thinking.”

“I didn’t rant at him,” she retorted, brushing her hair back after pulling the shirt down.

Tim gave her a look, clearly stating that he didn't believe her. “There are shorts in the drawer for you, if you want," he offered.

“Thanks. Okay, so maybe I ranted. But it was a short one,” she continued, pulling on the shorts and dropping herself on the bed. “Anyway, enough about me. Why’d you look so happy?”

It took a bit of prodding on Stephanie’s part before Tim finally answered. He was always sheepish with things that made him happy. As if he was guilty to have them at all. It was a trait she had been trying to get rid of since she met him.

“Oracle called me.”

Stephanie sat up on her elbows, looking at him. “Did she? That’s awesome! What did she say?”

“She asked for my help on that human trafficking case.”

“Oh, Filone’s daughter? Yeah, that’s why I’m going to the charity tomorrow night. I’m guessing you’re supposed to go with me?”

Tim nodded. “That’s what she said. You know more about it than I do.”

It was Stephanie’s turn to give him a look. “You probably know just as much if not more than I do. You’re a mini-Oracle in and of yourself. I don’t know why you don’t just join the Bat-team. You’d be good at it.”

Tim shook his head quickly, lifting his hands in a defensive sort of way. “No, I could never. I’m not good enough. Besides, I don’t know how to fight.”

“You could learn.”

“I’m a little late in the game,” he protested.

“Bruce started in his twenties.”

“He’d been training since he was ten.”

Stephanie huffed at him, frowning. She dropped back against his pillows and frowned at his ceiling. “Give yourself some credit," she complained before continuing, "But! Changing topics--since you suck, by the way--any plans on how to get in the information out of Lady Filone?”

Tim shook his head again, visibly glad for the topic change. “Maybe one or two," he said, sitting down at his computer desk and watching her.

“From you that means you have about six separate plans all with complete endings and alternatives.” Stephanie rolled onto her stomach, lifting a book off his nightstand. “Oh yeah, I was supposed to mention that some members of the Gotham PD will be there. So, she might be jumpy.”

“I know.”

“You know? Oh right, it’s your charity. Ignore me.” Stephanie looked at him over the book, her eyes flashing with a devilish tint. “You think your boy-toy will be there.”

Tim flushed, turning away and focusing on his computer. “He’s not my boy-toy,” he grumbled, hunching down in his seat. “We’ve only talked once.”

Stephanie laughed, tossing the book away and launching off of the bed. She leaned over him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “But you like him,” she cooed. “Every time you give information to the cops I know you hope he’s the one who answers.”

Tim did his best to shrug her off, it was barely effective. “Okay, okay. So maybe he’s nice to look at. And maybe he will be there because he’s the newest detective on the force so the Commissioner will want to show him off. And maybe I wouldn’t mind having a conversation,” he babbled.

He would have kept talking if not for Stephanie laughing over him.

“You’ve got it bad, Baby Oracle,” she teased. She squeezed his shoulders and let go. “I’ll try not to embarrass you too much tomorrow night. Then maybe you’ll have a shot with Officer Grayson.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure that this information is sound?” Bruce asked, tone stern.

Barbara nodded. “My sources are good.”

“How good?”

“To your standard," she replied, arching her eyebrow.

Bruce frowned at her through the screen. He had a rather fantastic ability to make anyone feel two feet tall, even if it was through a computer monitor. “I will look into it.”

The two dropped into an awkward silence. Even after years of working together, communication had never gotten better. Then again, Bruce had never gotten over the fact that Barbara had out grown him.

In the beginning it had been Batman and Batgirl, long before it had been Batman and Robin. They were the dynamic duo determined to take the criminal underworld by storm. Their first year together had them taking down entire drug rings, psychopaths and criminal overlords. They were great together. She was the bit of gentle warmth he needed to make sure he didn’t go too far into his own darkness.

But Barbara had always known she wouldn’t stay beside him forever. They’d drifted apart over the years. The more he tried to control her, the more she’d pulled away. Until finally she’d quit the partnership forever, a move forced by a bullet in her back, and made a new name for herself. She’d dropped Batgirl, never to touch it again and picked up Oracle.

She’d grown up but he’d never given it up.

Granted, he’d gotten a new sidekick. A young man with as much anger as Bruce and enough fight to take on the criminals of Gotham six times over. Barbara hadn’t agreed to the idea of a sidekick so young.

What Bruce did with the Batman title was no longer her business. She was Oracle now. He had Robin and didn’t need a Batgirl. Her fears were only proven, however, when Jason was taken from them so violently. But she didn’t tell Bruce and she didn’t offer to come back.

She’d moved on. Eventually he would too.

“Bruce… I have something to ask you.”

His slight jaw twitch was enough to prompt her to continue.

“You have heard of Cassandra Cain, haven’t you?”

Bruce gave a small nod.

“I’m taking her under my wing. I’m making her a Bat.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “That isn’t your place to do.”

“She needs the title. She needs the support.”

“The Bat isn’t yours to give away.”

“It was once.”

“Not anymore.”

Their voices were quickly raising and tempers going right up with it. Barbara wasn’t a child. She was free to make her own choices. This was a choice she had made and she was going to do it even if Bruce didn’t agree.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to fight it though.

“She’s going to become a Batgirl whether you like it or not,” Barbara snapped at him. “It was my name that I created. And I’m giving it to her.”

Bruce glared, hard enough to resemble the one he used on patrol. “You should have spoken to me, Barbara,” he admonished.

“What and have you tell me ‘no’? Batgirl is mine, Bruce. I’m using it how I want.”

The pair glowered with enough heat to melt the screens in front of them. Slowly, Bruce gave in. He knew there was nothing he could say that would change Barbara’s stance. He’d figured that out rather quickly in the beginning of their relationship.

“Fine.”

The screen snapped off on his end.

Barbara sighed, dropping back in her seat.

“Unhappy,” a voice stated behind her.

Barbara nodded, taking off her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Don’t concern yourself with it, Cass. You’ll still become Batgirl.” She pushed out of her seat, looking to the petite woman. “Come on, let’s go design your new uniform.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dick Grayson was inherently a people person. He got an almost unhealthy thrill out of meeting new people and learning what made them smile. His ability to drag people's secrets out of them was uncanny. He’d been told once that if he hadn’t been born with a heart of gold he probably would have made the best criminal in Gotham’s history. 

Luckily he’d gone the opposite direction.

“Don’t be nervous,” Jim Gordon told him, resting a strong hand on his shoulder. “The rich love to eat up new detectives and spit them back out.”

“Sir, I think Gotham itself has a way of doing that. I survived it’s foster care system, I can survive the rich,” Dick chuckled.

Jim gave him a long solid look before shaking his head. “I warned you,” he said with a strangely pleasant warmth. “Come on, Mr. Drake would like to meet you.”

“Mister? I’m a bit young for that,” a light voice cut in.

Dick turned his head to look on a face that was vaguely familiar. He couldn’t place it at all and he knew it would bother him until he remembered; for now he let it go. “You must be Mr. Drake," he greeted.

“Mr. Drake was my grandfather. I’m Timothy, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Dick Grayson, same to you,” Dick returned, holding his hand out for Tim to shake. The return gesture was warm and gentle, somehow expected it to be a little cold to match the sharpness of Tim's eyes.

“The Commissioner has only had good things to say about you, Officer,” Tim said as he pulled his hand back.

Dick shifted, looking pleased with himself. “I work hard. But, please, call me Dick.”

Tim nodded. He opened his mouth to continue when the young, blonde woman next to him elbowed him in the ribs. Judging by the expression that crossed his features, it was a rather hard hit. “E-excuse me, I was being rude. This is Stephanie Brown,” he introduced.

Dick smiled at the woman, amused. “Nice to meet you.”

Jim offered her a nod. He’d met Stephanie, both in and out of a mask but he'd only ever known her as Cluemaster's daughter.

“Pleasure is all mine,” she responded, clearly fighting amusement. “Although I’m sure Timmy is much more pleased. He’s been quite excited for tonight. Especially to meet you, Dick.”

Tim’s mouth tightened imperceptibly, a faint redness pulling over his cheeks. “Commissioner, Officer, it was nice to see you both. But Stephanie and I need to go check on the rest of the guests.”

Not allowing anyone to get another word in, Tim grabbed Stephanie’s wrist and hauled her off.

Dick blinked, watching them go. “That was abrupt.”

Jim nodded. “The Drake’s have always been that way. You should have met the mother. Shortest conversations I’ve ever had were with that woman.”

“Really? Not with Batman?”

“At least Batman stays to answer most questions.”

Dick looked impressed. He’d heard stories of the Drakes. A family that created a company that flourished just as quickly as it failed.

The rumours were that Jack Drake made his own company but when it had started to fail, he’d taken money out from the mafia. But the money had proven useless and the company had crashed hard. Anyone up on the story was convinced that the mafia had killed Jack Drake’s wife in revenge for losing the money. It had never been proven but Gotham certainly did have a way of getting to people like that.

Jack Drake had ended up passing away through some rather suspicious means. The death, ruled a suicide, had been one of the first cases Dick had been a part of. Although he’d only done paperwork on the case and had no part in the field; he barely remembered it. From what he could remember, everyone had been convinced that the death had been self imposed after a long fight with depression.

Jack Drake’s death took the company and the Drake name into completely invisibility. It seemed like it would stay that way until three years ago when it suddenly pulled itself back out of the ashes. The only son of the Drake family had fought hard to bring his family name back into the light. He rid the company of past mistakes and rumours, pulling it back out of its grave and setting it straight.

Now the Drake Enterprise was third in Gotham for profitability and was quickly gaining a name for itself. Even the Metropolois born Lex Corp was taking an interest.

Dick wasn’t much for politics or businesses but even he’d been shocked by the sudden up rise of DE. Things like that only happened in movies or books. It was quite amazing to see.

“Dick, you’ve met my daughter, right?” Jim asked, pulling Dick out of his musings.

Dick pulled his attention away from the wandering Drake host and over to the redheaded woman before him. He smiled instantly. “Babs, hey. I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I almost didn’t,” she admitted. “But I have some things I need to keep an eye on.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“For starters, you. My dad trusts you a lot, I need to make sure you don’t mess up his good name.”

“Like I would ever,” Dick responded, dramatically put out. “I’m an angel.”

Barbara lifted both eyebrows to her hairline. “You, an angel? I must have met a different Dick then.”

Dick laughed. “It’s possible, I’m quite adaptable.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Jim cleared his throat. “I’ll leave you too alone. Montoya seems bored so I’ll join her.”

“See you later, Dad.” Barbara gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked back to Dick with a rather steady gaze. She was more like her father than anyone was willing to admit. “How goes the Filone case?”

“Can’t leave work alone, can you?”

Barbara shook her head. “No, never.” Her attention seemed distracted from Dick. It kept shifting back to the guests and the charity host.

Not that Dick minded. He’d taken a shot with Barbara once. It hadn’t ended well. She’d handed him back his heart with a minor apology. He’d taken it with as much grace as possible. Barbara Gordon was unique in many ways and he’d long accepted the fact that he would never be the one to match her. At least he tried and that’s all he needed.

“Taking sight on the younger crowd?” He teased, snagging two waters from a passing waiter. He handed one to her.

“What?” Barbara looked back to him with a slightly confused face but still gracefully accepting the drink.

“The host. You keep looking at him," he pointed out.

“Oh. No, he’s not my type. I’m just curious.”

“Like the rest of Gotham,” Dick admitted, crossing his arms. “I’ll admit I’m interested too. I feel like I’ve seen him before.”

Barbara gave him a quick searching expression before relaxing back in her chair. She sipped her water, eyes moving back over the room. If he didn't know better, he was sure she was searching for something specific. “Have you? From where?” She asked.

“I don’t know. Circus, work, school. I couldn’t tell you.” Dick shrugged, casual.

Barbara rolled her eyes, getting a second one. “Could have asked him. Have you talked to him?”

“Briefly. Right now he seems focused on that Filone girl.”

After a slow swallow, Barbara turned her gaze to the pair. Her focus zeroed in on Stephanie. Once the other woman noticed her gaze, she mouthed something quick and small. Barbara nodded.

“He does, doesn’t he? She’s quite the catch,” she told Dick, setting her barely touched water down on a nearby table.

“If you like criminals,” Dick shrugged, finishing his wine. “Where are you going, Babs?”

She smiled at him over her shoulder. “Something just came up.”

Dick sighed, shaking his head. He always had the feeling that Barbara knew something far bigger than the Gotham police force. He could never pin what exactly it was and was never sure that he wanted to. He was good with people but some of them were a mystery. Although those people were the kind he loved the most.


End file.
